Just Kids
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Ever wonder what happens behind the veil of the main characters in the FAYZ? Wonder no more. Read on and I shall tell you the sad, horrifying, sick, romantic, tragic, and heart-breaking tales from the kids of the FAYZ. But remember, they're just kids.
1. Lorraine Puckett

**Hey all! This is a new long-fic for GONE! It's all about the random kids in the entire FAYZ, doing what they do. Whether it's drugs, alcohol, working, chilling, suffering froma disease, dying, living, whatever, I'm writing their story. None of the characters that I will write about are in the story, nor do they exist in the GONE world. Just my own little imagination.**

**Each chapter is dedicated to each kid. At the end, I will write what had happened to them, whether it's their death, their breakthroughs, or their breakdowns.**

**Enjoy! I'd like to dedicate this to all my friends on fanfiction and otherwise. ^^ I love you all, and hope you enjoy all the hugs and chocolates that come your way.**

* * *

_Lorraine Puckett_

Lorraine Puckett woke up with a pounding headache. Her body was clammy, warm. Her breath was stale and her mouth tasting foul. She moaned, rolling over and closing her eyes, though it was past twelve in the noon. Opening one lid and through the blur, Lorraine read the analog clock's blinking red lines: 1:23.

Heh, 1-2-3.

She laughed with a laugh not her own. Slurred, almost strained.

She was in her room, in her old house. The real one, not the houses kids lived in just to live in. Her house before the FAYZ. Her room. Pink curtains closed off sunlight from her windows and pictures of her friends decorated the walls. But now that her parents were gone, and her little brother was spending his time with Mother Mary and his fellow prees, the house seemed less homey. Lorraine really didn't care.

Lorraine groaned as a second pain grew sharper and sharper in her temples. Her hands brushed over them, shaky and uncontrolled, and tried to massage the throbbing away. "What a night…" She mused to herself, her voice cracking.

Licking her chapped lips, she lifted the slight taste of alcohol. It was bitter and hot, liquid fire for a hot girl. That's what those boys had called her: hot. And fire fights fire.

Lorraine laughed again, her mouth curling up to one side. This hot girl was losing.

She knew she didn't quite look attractive at this time, after the night she had. Her hair was probably disheveled, her make-up smeared, and her clothes wrinkled. She croaked a cackle. "Who cares?" She asked herself.

Her mind blurred a moment as she just lay on her bed, reveling in her hangover. That is, until her headache came pounding back. "O-Ohhh…" Lorraine moaned. "Coooffeee…"

She rolled out of her bed, falling once, and then leaning on her bedpost to get back up. Stumbling down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen. Crumbs littered the floor, and as she stepped on them, she couldn't help but say aloud, "Do it later…"

Force of habit.

Her hands were slow as she poured the water in the coffee maker, then the ground coffee beans, and turned it on. The little red light shone and she giggled to herself. "Coffeeee…" She slurred.

Lorraine had once been totally average. She had dirty blonde hair, long and straight. Her face was kind of pretty, high-ish cheekbones and almost full lips. Lorraine was an okay student, and an even better athlete. She was very popular, and had many, many friends. Then, after her parents high-tailed it along with all the others, suddenly she wasn't so popular anymore.

Her friends hung with her that first day. They all huddled in the plaza with all the other kids. The next day in hell, her old guy friends started to notice them more. Lorraine liked it, and so did her friend Rochelle. But Lindsay and Courtnee bailed. They said it was too 'risk-kay'. Lorraine scoffed to herself. "What buzz-kills…"

Buzz-kills: Lindsay and Courtnee.

Lorraine chuckled with her slurred, alien voice. "Bet _they_ couldn't hold a drink…"

But she could. She could actually hold a few. The most she drank in one night was probably four glasses. Vodka. That's what they gave her. Monty gave Lorraine her first drink ever. She didn't really want it, but after one sip, god, how they looked at her. As though she was so brave, she was so _sexy_. They all called her hot after that. Hot girl drinks hot shots. Lorraine liked it.

Her parents would be so disappointed, but did they live in this hell hole? No.

Did they wake up as a twelve year-old and with a crying baby brother? No.

The sound of the coffee machine going off made Lorraine cringe. BEEEEEEEEEEMP.

Lorraine moaned and then, as though bi-polar, cackled, "Hehehe… beeemp…"

Everything was just so funny this morning.

She poured herself a cup of the bitter brew. Lorraine took a sip and found it sweeter than her usual fiery beverage. She inhaled the cup within seconds.

Mmmm… fiery. Fire fights fire.

Ugh, burned tongue. Round one lost.

Plenty time tonight.

Lorraine chuckled to herself again and began to pour another cup. She jumped, winced, and cursed under her breath all at the same time as the doorbell rang loudly. "Too louddd…" Lorraine complained, putting her cup down and shuffling to the front door.

She remembered the night before, vaguely. Drink after drink. Sloppy kisses, hot but with no passion, but good enough. Good enough. Monty was a good kisser, better after two shots, but a little sloppy after three. Joe was okay, but he liked to 'roam' after a while. Perv. Last night, she remembered Joe's hands wandering her belly, under her shirt. Too close… too close… She shivered, and recalled finally telling him to stop. Thank God he obliged. She recalled stumbling home, leaving. Cold. Fire in her throat and thick in her stench.

Lorraine opened the door to find Sam Temple at her doorstep.

Now he… was cute.

Now he… could probably kiss.

The sunlight burned her eyes. She winced and shielded her vision. "Sammm…?"

"Hey Lorraine." He said, his voice tight. "I'm going to have to ask you to go to the plaza."

She moaned. "Now? Whyyy…?"

"Just do it." He said, rolling his eyes. He smelled the rancid reek of liquid fire. "I don't have time to explain. Just go."

Her insides flared. Sam probably had such great abs… She wondered if he could kiss even better than Monty. "Yeahhh, yeahhh…" She giggled. She gave him a good look down. "Whattt woulddd you do to makeee me?" Her giggle got higher as Sam sighed.

"Lorraine?" She looked at him expectantly. "Just. Go."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatevvvv…"

Sam gave her a nod and then moved on, to the next house and to the next, ordering kids to go to the plaza. Lorraine walked outside, shuffling to the plaza in her wrinkled clothes from the day before. Her hair disheveled, her breath stale, and her belly full of fire, Lorraine marched like all the others to the plaza.

Even with the fire blurring her mind and alcohol running through her veins, Lorraine got a gut feeling that she shouldn't go to the plaza with the others.

Not for all the kisses or drinks in the world.

But, with no mind at all, she did.

*Lorraine Puckett died that late afternoon, after being attacked by three coyotes and loss of blood. Her brother was too young to remember her name.*

* * *

_**Miss Rouge Apple**_**~ Ah, poor Lorraine... I know I ended this all sad-like... This was just before the big battle before Thanksgiving, in GONE.**

**But, if you want me to keep writing more, please review and say so! I hope to continue these! And remember, I CAN write happy endings! PROMISE! You should all know me by now ^^**

**Please review, dah-lings! :D**


	2. Sarah McKaughy

**Helloooooo! ****It's all about the random kids in the entire FAYZ, doing what they do. Whether it's drugs, alcohol, working, chilling, suffering froma disease, dying, living, whatever, I'm writing their story. None of the characters that I will write about are in the story, nor do they exist in the GONE world. Just my own little imagination. **

**Each chapter is dedicated to each kid. At the end, I will write what had happened to them, whether it's their death, their breakthroughs, or their breakdowns.**

**Hope you enjoy the second chappy! Sarah's a sweetie ^^**

_

* * *

_

_Sarah McKaughy_

Sarah McKaughy sat in the plaza, watching as children stuffed their little faces with Thanksgiving turkey and other foods, tears mixing with their stuffings. Her own stomach growled for nourishment, but she refused to give in to it. Not while her sister, Michelle, was under one of those crosses. The crosses that bore the names of the dead, including her dear Michelle.

She stared at her food longingly, her mouth watering along with her eyes.

Sarah had survived, running and hiding in the McDonalds as the raging, wild canines swarmed. She prayed and prayed behind the counter, begging God to save her sisters from the coyotes. But when Sarah emerged, God had only saved her. Michelle had died, shot in the back by a random bullet. Sarah hadn't prayed for her to survive that, and before she could, it was too late.

Now she only had one sister left, Jenny, who was one of the little prees sitting near Mary, eating and giggling. Jenny was five. Sarah was eight.

Michelle was only eleven.

An ancient eleven.

Sarah sat alone, looking up as Sam Temple spoke a speech. She looked with bitterness and rage in her throat. She wanted to scream, she wanted to curse, she wanted to commit sins that God himself couldn't have even thought of. No, Sarah thought, God knows everything.

So she sat and listened with shrewd silence.

Once Sam sat down, he swallowed the rest of his meal and took pretty little Astrid by the hand, leading her away from the plaza. Sarah was younger, but she knew what they were going to do: couple stuff. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and listened as her stomach groaned.

"Lucky ducks…" She whispered to herself. She wrapped her arms around her middle.

Sarah wished that she hadn't just given Jenny up to Mary. She wished she had Jenny back. Jenny, who could make her now lonely home less lonely. But she sat pretty on Mary's lap, rosy cheeked and laughing. Sarah's hopes dissolved and she knew she couldn't take her back from that.

She didn't want to lose another sister.

Sarah looked up to the sky, if you could call it that, and prayed. Hands clasped and heart beating faster, she whispered, "God… if you can hear me… please help me. You took Michelle back because she hated this place. She deserved to go, she's good, but why leave me? Alone? I've loved you and I still do… Please help me… I want to go home… I miss Michelle… I know you know best and everything, but… I wish she wasn't dead, anyway."

"Amen." A voice muttered. Sarah whirled around to find a hulk of a boy passing by. He stopped and sat on the concrete corner, nearby her.

Orc looked down at her with saddened eyes. Sarah looked up with frightened and disgusted eyes. She tried to hide it, but it didn't work too well. He snorted, looking away at the graves. "Michelle?" He grunted. "Row three, cross four?" Sarah opened her mouth, but closed it. Orc snorted again. "You said it… Wish she ain't dead neither…"

Sarah knew very well they weren't talking about the same people.

Her little heart was pounding in her chest.

He was a murderer.

But tears welled up in her eyes anyway. "I miss my sissy…" Sarah cried softly. Orc gave her a look.

"Well you didn't kill her, did you?" He sneered. In his hand was a can of beer, which he looked down at. He didn't open it.

"I didn't kill her, but God took her away…" Sarah whimpered. "I want her back, though…"

"You see God anywhere?" Orc slurred. He looked back to the graves, staring at the one that mattered most to him. "He sure as hell ain't helpin' me none…" His eyes moistened a tad. "He sure as hell ain't helpin' her now…"

Sarah sniffled and then looked down at her plate, which was almost full. She grabbed a slice of turkey off of it and looked up at the monster, who was staring miserably at the ground. She stood up to reach his face. "Here…" She said, putting the meat towards him. "Michelle used to tell me you can't be sad with a full belly…"

Orc eyes slowly found their way to the slice of turkey, which he took into his own meaty, gravelly fingers, and popped into his mouth. Sarah sat down, taking a bit of her pie and smushing it into her mouth. She felt something cold touch her head. She looked up to see an offering from Orc.

He held out his beer, tab unopened. Orc looked at her with dull eyes.

Sarah shook her head slowly. "No thank you."

His expression was blank. "Takes the pain away." He spoke slowly. "For a while, at least…"

"I'm not hurt."

Orc's brows furrowed with sorrow. "I am."

Her face softened and she realized what he spoke about. She took the can from his bowling-ball sized hands and held it in her small hands. It was dripping with condensation, cool to the touch.

Sarah tried to open the tab with no avail. "I can't open it… Maybe God's trying to tell me something." She tried to reason. Orc snorted and took the can back, cracking it open with a single fist clench. Sarah squeaked at the _crunch_.

He thrust his hand back out, crushed can in hand. In it, a slosh of beer remained. He waited for her to take it back. She took it, and gave him a small thanks. He watched her as she stared at the crushed can, the yellow-gold liquid foaming and bubbling. A rancid odor reaching her nostrils. She shuddered as a voice carried across the plaza.

"Orc!" Both the monster and the little girl looked up to find a dark-skinned boy waving. Howard yelled over the noise. "C'mon!"

Orc scowled and got up, no good bye or anything. Not even a wave.

Sarah watched him lumber off, his shoulder slouched and his swagger dull. She then looked at the can of beer and frowned, dumping it on the ground and chucking the can over her shoulder.

Pain can be numbed, but some pains are meant to feel.

*Sarah McKaughy adopted her younger sister Jenny back and is living in a different house than her real one. She prays every night with Jenny for Michelle and their parents, and hasn't touched a single ounce of alcohol. She works with Quinn as a rower for his boats, and fishes to get food for her makeshift family.*

* * *

_**Miss Rouge Apple**_**~ YAY! Happier ending than the first chapter! 8D LOL! I really liked this one ^^ Sarah was fun since I was able to write with my fav character... ORC! WHOOO! But he's a total bad influence. Giving beers to eight year olds? C'mon, man... Drunk eight year olds are not funny, boy.**

**Orc: Totally are C8**

**Rouge: -_-'**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


End file.
